Extreme PlayStation Issue 2
This issue was released in January 1998 and cost £2.95. Regulars Contents - 2 pages (4-5) Subscribe - 1 page (87) Ex-Communication (Letters) - 2 pages (88-89) Stuff: Datel Peripherals - 1 page (94) Extras - 2 pages (96-97) Next Month - 1 page (98) Signals (News) Page 6 *PlayStation Leads the Way: Christmas figures just in. *Gran Turismo Latest: GT to get Euro overhaul. *MK teevee: Return of the water margin. Page 7 *Doom the Movie: id's classic hits the big screen *Final Fantasy Anime: More crossover antics *Sony files lawsuits: Counterfeit villains shit their pants *Parappa to rappa again *Acclaim jumps Jeremy McGrath Page 8 *Saturn successor named: Sega unveil the Katana *Final Fantasy VIII?: Squaresoft plan next game in Final Fantasy saga Page 9 *Tarts on Cards: Like it! *Muscle Cars in Vigilante 8 *Beast Wars: Transformers Robots in Disguise *The Eagle has Landed: Eddie Edwards 'jumps' again Previews GameSpotting *'Tekken 2' - 1 page (10) *'NBA Fastbreak '98', Alien Resurrection - 1 page (11) *'Chill', Dead Ball Zone - 1 page (12) *'F1', Lunatik '- 1 page (13) *'Newman Haas Racing, Omikron '- 1 page (14) *'Rascal, San Francisco Rush - 1 page (15) *'Sentinel Returns', Spice World - 1 page (16) *'Warzone 2100', World League Soccer - 1 page (17) *'Batman & Robin', Forsaken '- 1 page (18) Exposed *'Aironauts '- 4 pages (20-23) *'Deathtrap Dungeon - 2 pages (26-27) *'Alundra '- 1 page (28) *'N2O '- 1 page (29) *'Snow Racer' - 2 pages (30-31) *'Dark Omen' - 2 pages (32-33) *'Bust-a-Move 3' - 1 page (34) *'Actua Ice Hockey '- 1 page (36-37) *'Arcade Classics - Midway Collection 2' - 2 pages (38-39) *'Theme Hospital' - 2 pages (40-41) *'Riven '- 2 pages (42-43) *'NHL Open Ice' - 2 pages (44-45) Features Take a Running Jump! - 6 pages (46-51) :Platform games... you can't beat 'em. The genre's almost as old as the home console, with primitive examples appearing on pioneering 8-bits such as the Spectrum and Commodore 64, as well as early coin-ops. The passing years have done nothing to damped our enthusiasm for platform games either, with hot hits like Crash Bandicoot 2, Croc and Abe's Odyssey. So how de we get from there to here? For significant moments in the history of the platform games and lots more besides, read on... Reviews Swindlers Inc. (Cheats) Courier Crisis, Croc: Legend of the Gobbos, Formula 1 97, MDK, Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero, NHL 98, Nightmare Creatures, Pandemonium 2, Test Drive 4, TOCA Touring Car Championship, Tomb Raider II, Actua Soccer, Alien Trilogy, Destruction Derby, Fade to Black, Rayman, Road Rash, Tekken, WipEout, Worms - 4 pages (90-93) Adverts Jersey Devil - Ocean - 2 pages (2-3) Total Drivin - Ocean - 1 page (19) Cool Boarders 2 - Sony - 1 page (65) Shadow Master - Psygnosis - 1 page (100) Other Credits Deputy Editor :Saul Trewern Sub-Editor :Ian Osborne Art Editor :Graham Dalzell Contributors :Chris Newham, Richard Stone Issue Index Category:Contains Playstation Reviews